The Sweetest Ice Lolly Ever!
by Kat-and-Midnight
Summary: '"Ice cream ice cream i scream for ice cream" "Luffy were eating ice lollies not ice cream" " ... Oh yeah heeheehee oh well".' Who said sharing wasn't fun? ZoroxLuffy LuffyxZoro Zolu LuZo


Sweetest Ice Lolly Ever!

Rating: K+

Midnight: Hello reader san

Kat: Hee- hee

Midnight: What's so funny?

Kat: ZOLU'S SO FRICKEN CUTE!

Midnight: Yes Kat we know that now this is _**my, **_my first fanfiction XD

Kat: Err you said my twice

Midnight: I know because its mine not ours or yours mine!

Kat: Midnight you're a bit possessive you know that...

Midnight: But that's why you love me :D

Kat: Hmm I have to wonder sometimes

Midnight: Oh shut up anyway...

Kat: Lets get on with the fanfic Kat &

Midnight: I hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Kat: I hope you enjoy _**our**_ fanfic!

_**Midnight glares at Kat**_

Kat: Ahh well see you soon... If i live

_In backround_

Kat: OK I'm sorry now put the butter knife away...

Zoro P.O.V

It was a normal day like any other it was calm and peaceful and I was heading for Luffys house like always when I got there Luffy was already outside waiting for me as always.

"ZORO!" He yelled i had to smile his face lit up when he saw me "Hey Luffy happy birthday your finally 7" I said "Yeah I'm the same age as Zoro!"

"So you are, here i have something" I pulled out a parcel "Ahh Zoro didn't have to get me anything" I could help but to laugh he was so cute "I know but I wanted to"

He took the package and opened it. I was a bit nervous what if he didn't like it? Before I could say anything I was glomped "Oh Zoro I love it its soo cute I love its cute little pink bunny ears!"Are you sure you like it?" "I love it!" I couldn't help but blush "I'm glad so... What you gonna name it?" "Hmm...ahh i know"

"What?""Hee-hee i'll name him... ZORO!""W-what? You're not serous are you?""Of course I am" He smiled so sweetly I blushed harder

"W-whatever since it's your birthday I'll treat you to ice cream""YAY! I LOVE ZORO!" Well you could say I put tomatoes to shame "D-don't s-say such t-things L-luffy" "But its true" He said then kisses me on the cheek "L-LUFFY!"

"Hee-hee come on Zoro~ I want an ice lolly" "Yeah yeah" his so cheeky. Heh yeah he's my cheeky little monkey... Wait did i just say he was mine no... no, no it was just a, a slip of the tongue yeah that's it... Ok that was weak but I'll except it

"Luffy what ice lolly do you want?""Strawberry pwease Zoro" I held my breath damn he needs to stop being so cute "I'll have chocolate" I handed the money over to the ice cream man and handed an ice lolly to Luffy "Ice cream, ice cream I scream for ice cream! Ha ha ha" "Oh Luffy we are eating ice lollies not ice cream" "...Oh yeah hee hee hee oh well" I rolled my eyes we walked a little bit.

But I found myself in a trance watching Luffy eat his ice lolly damn why does he have to eat it like that... shit!"Zoro why are you staring at me?""Err no reason" I looked away "Oh o- *gasp* oh no!"

"What!" I turned to see Luffy on the verge of tears "I-I I I DROPED MY ICE LOLLY THAT ZORO BROUGHT ME WAAAAA!" I sighed in relief I thought he was hurt "Oh don't worry about it.. You can share mine" "Really?" "Yeah now stop crying" "Okay Zoro" he got up and walked close to me I stiffened he leant forward and took a lick of the ice lolly

"Ahh Zoro's ice lolly is sweet... Ahh so that means Zoro's sweet, can I taste you Zoro?" "W-WHAT NO! You can't don't say things like that" I just made a new shade red I really should get payed for this. "Tch Zoro's stingy" he huffed which was super cute."W-whatever" we walked and talked for a while licking the ice lolly when Luffy said "Hee hee this is the sweetest ice lolly ever! Zoro!" I smiled "It sure is"... SHIT! Did I just say that out loud?

Kat: I'm so glad that I lived, this fanfic is to CUTE

Midnight: Give me back my butter knife, I want my butter knife

Kat: No you'll use it on me!

Midnight: I am I really that predictable?

Kat: No but I know you

Midnight:...damn

Kat: Well any way review she has a butter knife

Midnight: Yes yes I do

Midnight: I hope you enjoyed my fanfic!

Kat: I hope you enjoyed _**our**_ fanfic!

_Midnight glares at Kat _

Kat: Eep help Zoro!

*Hides behide the now awake Zoro

Zoro: What can I do I am only 7

Kat: Oh ****

Midnight: I am ashamed of you Kat swearing in front of 7 years olds!

Kat: Well... um...

_*Midnight sharpens her butter knife_

Kat: ARHHHH

_*Running away very fast_

Midnight: Luffy do the honours

Luffy: pwease review


End file.
